Akatsuki Hearts
by kidnapped-by-akatsuki
Summary: What happens when two separate organization catch wind of a powerful girl in the real world? why they kidnap her, what else is there? Akatsuki vs the oraganization 13
1. Black Cloak

A/N: uhmm sorry there were few reviews on my other story so im pretty muh rewriting it so itll be waaay better same character kira different plot I DO NOT OWN NARUTO if I did it would rain tacos during the battles XD

Kira sat at her desk and stared into space. Teresa wasn't here today. She was stuch with the three retards. Zach, Harrsion and Robert. They weren't too bed but hey, they normally only talked about halo so…

Kira sighed and laid her head on the desk, trying to get some sleep.

"What about the sun god?" Zach said.

Kira sat up, "Please don't tell me your talking about the rain god…"

All three looked at her. "Umm why would we do that?" Harrison inquired. "Cuz of a dream I had a couple days ago…"

"UGH again with your stupid dreams!" Zach practically yelled. I glared at him. "Seeing as most of my dreams come true, you don't want me dreaming of you getting decapitated do you?"

He met my glare.

"What was the dream about?" Robert said breaking the tension. Kira sighed. "Oh you know. I was sitting here in algebra class then sean made me mad, again… I chased him out of the room into Fredricks room then I came out and teresa was doing the rain dance…"

"Your just makin that up!" Zach said. "Pttf yea right Zack…"

Harrison smirked then yelled across the class room, "Hey sean! Don't get Kira mad! Teresa will end up doing the rain dance!"

Kira slammed her head into the desk again. She heard footsteps in her general direction. A chair next to her was pulled out. "So kira, Hows it goin?"

"Whata you care sean? Whata ya want?"

"Well you see kira, you need to know something. You are a cocksicking btch who needs to learn her place and respect her elders." He stood up then added, "Now please don't hit me with the text book!" I sat up and glared at him, "WHAT THE HELL SEAN! IM OLDER THAN YOU!" Kira picked up her text book and started after him.

He was already walking away and Kira was too lazy to continue further. She sat back in her chair and tried to sleep again.

- AFTER SCHOOL

Kira walked home fuming. After algebra sean had the gall to do what he did. Well he wasn't really alone… he did have Jarvez to help him out. 'ugh I hate those two… its like tobi and hidan….'

In science jarvez tried talking to her but just confused her so she slammed her head into the desk, yet again.

"I-I think I broke kira!" someone patted her back. "Oh she'll be fine." Sean said. He then continued to poke her until she savagely attacked his hand. She did no damage to him all she accomplished was making herself fall out of her chair and into the hard floor.

After that he 'accidently' kicked her in the head. Then she started seeing things and running around that classroom screaming. Mr. Fredricks told her to calm down but she only freaking out worse.

There were things chasing her. Things she thought she forgot. Mr. Fredricks sent her to the nurses office.

There the hallucinations stopped. Of course the gym/health teacher had to come and see what all the 'ruckus' was in room 18.

"Hey kira, You okay? I heard screaming and it sounded like you when I hit you with the dodgeball the other day."

"Im fine mr. mckenzie." I replied trying not to growl.

"That's good. Hey you think you gonna join sports soon?"

There was no chance for her to respond when the door opened and the nurse came in with a package. "It was from some guy in a black cloak. Said it was for Kira." {A/N KINGDOM HEARTS ELEMENT XD jk} The nurse handed her the package.

"Schools nearly out you can leave now."

Kira sighed as she opened her front door. This was the start of an extra long spring break. "Now lets see what my prize is…"

Kira tore off the paper wrapping and almost had a stroke. 'Noo… It cant be..." What she held was a notebook with red clouds on it. Memories started rushing through her head and a very fast rate. One in particular…

Kira was a young girl sitting on a bench in front of a small river. She wasn't really young, she was only ten. It was a rather warm day. The sun was shining and the birds were singing.

Kira's parents were sitting under a nearby tree eating a small luch. Kira wasn't hungry. In a bush not far from where she was sitting she heard something rustle. Kira looked over in time to see a man in a black cloak walk out.

Upon seeing Kira he laughed. "This is the girl? You are supposed to bear the key in this universe? Hmph… Pathetic little runt…"

The man walked over to Kira and stood in front of her. He reached out a hand and tapped her in the forehead. Upon contact there was a spark of blue light.

"Hmm? Whats this? Blue sparks… Very interesting… I see now." He lowered his hand to her stomach and placed his palm flat and pushed.

As he pushed, so many blue sparks emerged that he had to jump away. "Very interesting indeed… Lets see how you fare in the future…"

Kira stared at the book. 'How is it that I remember that from this?' Kira sighed again and walked into her room. 'No time to think. I need to calm myself down some…" Kira took out my art supplies and began to randomly draw in my new book. She barely paid attention to what she was doing. It wasn't until she heard the doorbell ring that she realized what happened.

Kira sighed and went to the door. No one was there. Kira growled and closed the door. 'Damn praknsters… don't they know theyre dealing with a ninja in training?' Before Kira could turn around she heard some very loud crashes from her bedroom.

Kira quickly ran back to her bedroom and when she opened the door….


	2. Keyblade

A/N: I do not own naruto or kingdom hearts! Though they are both awesome!

Kira opened the door slowly only to reveal, nothing! Kira gasped and ran over to the notebook on her table. When she opened it up the pages were empty…

Kira's blood ran cold and she gasped again. From behind she heard shuffling, and then a rather deep voice said, "I do sense quite the strength in you…"

Kira turned to see another one of the cloaked men standing in her room. He walked over to Kira and stared down at her. "I wonder… Do you still have the blue sparks?" He reached a hand down but before he could test the sparks, there were crashes in Kira's living room.

Kira jumped, and when she did the cloaked man disappeared. Kira sighed and walked out of her room and into the living room. In front of her stood eleven rather tall people in black cloaks with red and white clouds.

Kira froze. As she walked in a few of them turned to her. "Tobi sees a very pretty girl in the doorway! Tobi wants to be friends with the very pretty girl!"

At that orange masked man ran towards Kira and squeezed her in a very tight hug. Kira started to cough.

"P-please l-let me g-go! ***hack hack***" "HEY TOBI DON'T KILL HER UN!" Kira felt tobi release her. She stared at all the people in her living room. She saw itachi staring at her. She gulped and held back a shiver.

Itachi walked over to a read haired guy with a ton of piercing in his face. 'Pein…' Kira thought.

As Kira stood there until a blonde headed girl walked towards her. Kira started to laugh. The girl stared at her. "Whats so funny, un?" This just made kira laugh harder. "Y-you look like girl Deidara!" Kira let the last part slip. She froze. "How do you know my name?"

Kira just stared at him. Deidara walked towards her. Kira gulped and took a step back. Deidara glanced behind her and nodded to someone behind her. Before she could do anything Kira felt her self being lifted into the air and over some ones shoulder.

Kira started to squirm but whoever was holding her turned around so she could face Deidara. He stared at her with that cocky grin on his face.

"First of all, im not a girl un. Im a boy, and you know I can show you hmm…"

Kira felt herself blush. Deidara saw the blush and laughed. "So, how do you know my name hmm?"

Kira glared at Deidara and replied, "I know all of your names. Why do you think you should feel so special?"

Deidara glared at me and said, "Oh really? Then tell me, who are we and what are our names?"

"Pein, Konan, Kisame, Itachi, Sasori, Zetzu, Tobi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara. And you are all s rank ninja in the akatsuki."

Pretty much the whole room froze. Until now Kira did not think of acting like she knew nothing. Now she realized they would probably kill her for knowing so much. Pein walked over to Kira. "How would you know all this? Are you a spy?"

Kira stared at the ground. "I am not at liberty to answer that. And you cant make me."

Right away they all began laughing. "Apparently our 'ninja' doesn't know her facts…" Said the person holding her up.

Kira sighed. "You guys really don't know… I know more about a select few of you than I should."

Pein grabbed Kira's face and brought it up to his own. His purple eyes stared into Kiras. He seemed to be trying to read her mind.

'hmmm I wonder if this guys likes tacos or not… ill ask him!' Kira thought. "Hey pein do you like tacos?"

Everyone in the room did a sweat drop except tobi. "Tobi likes tacos! Wait… whats a taco?"

Kira's eyes went very wide and she nearly screamed, "WHAT THE HELL! DID YOU GUYS LIVE IN A PRISON? HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW WHAT A TACO IS!"

The person holding her immediately threw her to the ground and held his ear and glared at her. "Why you little-"

Kira jumped up and ran towards her bedroom. Before she got very far someone grabbed her leg- or something…

Kira fell flat on her face, effectively knocking her out.

- itachi and pein discussion -

Itachi walked over to Pein. "She knows something. She is avoiding my gaze."

"you will be able to question her later. After we see what she tells us on her own."

"Of course. But- she has a kind of power that I have never seen before. Its like… she's a blue spark or something…"

Kira woke up with a groan. "What-" Kira opened her eyes to see a pair of red mangekyo sharingan staring at her. Before kira could look away she was under his gen jutsu.

The world around her was all negative. "What do you know of us? Tell me now or I will use force."

Kira clenched her eyes shut. "That will not help you. I am already in your mind."

"Itachi I know its just…. There are things you don't need to know about certain people in the akatsuki. Its all best left unknown…"

"That is not all you are thinking of… I can feel it…"

'Why is there such a pain in my head? I cant help but think of kingdom hearts…wasn't sora in a position where he was gonna die? How did he get his keyblade? That guy.. he said-'

Kira gasped and her eyes shot open. Something was forming in her hand. She lowered it to see what it was.

Kira's eyes grew very very wide. A electric keyblade was in her right hand. It had a sharp blade in the shape of a star at the very end with smaller stars going all the way to the handle.

Kira stood up and held it in her hand. "I cant believe it worked…" She looked up at Itachi. His eyes were wide. Kira closed her eyes again and imagined how it would feel to undo the gen jutsu. Before she knew it it was released and she was standing in the room she was in before with her keyblade in her hand.


End file.
